1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is a demand to reduce the size of electronic devices such as, for example, inverters, converters, and servo amplifiers in order to save space. As one such measure, cooling efficiency is improved, thereby reducing the sizes of power converters, reactors, and so forth assembled in these electronic devices.
For this reason, the related-art electronic devices have a structure, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-10524 disclosed on Jan. 11, 2002.
According to the above-described document, an air guide is provided between two groups of power converters. The power converters are cooled by two cooling fans, and the cooling air flows having flowed through the power converters are supplied to reactors and exhausted as separate flows.